mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
France 4
France 4 is French family-entertainment television network owned by France TV. The channel broadcasts entertainment, children's, series, documentaries and sports programmings. History On 24 June 1996, France Télévision established Festival, a satellite channel for the TPS satellite service, which France Télévision co-owned at the time. Festival offered a selection of films and television series, many of them previously seen on France 2, France 3 and Arte. In 2001, when the French digital terrestrial television system was in its developmental stage, the socialist government of Lionel Jospin asked the president of France Télévisions to consider a bouquet of public channels to be broadcast digitally, so that the public broadcaster could have involvement in this project. France Télévisions proposed the creation of three new channels: "France 1" an all-news channel, "France 4" a channel dedicated to the regions and "France 6" a channel featuring repeat broadcasts of France 2 and France 3. Eventually, France Télévisions would have four digital channels besides France 2 and France 3, with three of them occupying existing channels: France 5 (now 24 hours a day), Arte (also 24 hours a day) and La Chaîne Parlementaire, a legislative channel owned in part by France Télévisions. France Télévisions thus only had space for one more new channel. The group eventually proposes the existing "Festival" to be the "new" channel. On October 23, 2002, the Conseil supérieur de l'audiovisuel authorised Festival to appear in digital. France Télévisions planned for Festival to be renamed "France 8" (as it would have been the eighth television network in France) or "France Prime", but opted instead for France 4, as the group had channels named France 2, France 3 and France 5, but until now, not "France 4" (despite the fact that Canal+ was France's fourth channel, and seen on many outlets on channel 4). The newly created France 4 proposed to present a variety of entertainment, sports, fiction, cinema and series. Since July 2009, France 4 began broadcasting in 16:9. Since 6 October 2011, France 4 is available in high definition. Programmings Magazines * Consomag * DataGueule * OFF! Secrets et Coulisses * T'as tout compris * Tea Time Club * Bons Plans Entertainment * Monte le Son! * Studio 4 Documentaries * Generation What? * Une saison au zoo * Les 10 Serpents les plus dangereux Children's * Ludo * Les Minikeums * Zouzous Logos Festival (1996-1998).png|First logo (24th June 1996 to 1998) Festival (1998-2000).png|Second logo (1998-2000) Festival (2000-2005).png|Third logo (2000 to 30th March 2005) France 4 (2005-2008).png|Fourth logo (31st March 2005 to 6th April 2008) France 4 (2008-2011).png|Fifth logo (7th April 2008 to 19th September 2011) France 4 (2011-2012).png|Sixth logo (19th September 2011 to 27th October 2012) France 4 (2012-2014).png|Seventh logo (27th October 2012 to 31st March 2014) France 4 (2012-.n.v.).png|Eighth logo (31st March 2014 to 28th January 2018) France 4 HD (2012-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2014-2018) France 4 (2018-.n.v.).png|Ninth logo (29th January 2018 to present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in France Category:Launched in 1996 Category:France Category:France TV